Sugar High The Book
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Max has written a book about sugar. All from Max's point of view. One shot.


Sugar

How to Get High on Sugar. By Max Tate.

This book will inform you on how to get high on sugar, sweets, candy floss and other sugary things. It's easy to do as long as you have the correct guidance.

Chapter 1

The way of Sugar

Hello! My name is Max. I am more commonly known as a member of the Blade Breakers, but we're on vacation and so I am using Dizzi to create this really great book!

By the way, please don't tell the other's about this book. Tyson will make fun of me, Rei will berate me, and Kai will glare at me. Kenny won't say anything because he let me use his computer, and therefore can't do anything to me! ï

So you want to learn how to get high on sugar? There are many ways, and many people, ie Tyson, have tried and failed. The ways of sugar is hard and difficult, and only people who are willing to get high on sugar, and only sugar can get extremely high without any set backs. I can say that Tyson tried to get high on sugar, sweets mainly, and then he had his dinner, needless to say he was in pain for the rest of the night. I am glad I don't share a room with him!

Now, if you are prepared to go to the stage of no other material other than sugar, then please, read the next chapter of this book.

Chapter 2

To become a Sugar Master

So, you have decided to try and become a sugar master, huh? I wish you luck, for the road is long and hard. It took me four months to become a sugar master. Four Months!!!! It's a hard and long road for anyone. And you must be prepared to go for days without sugar, and then give yourself lots in the space of two hours.

Yea, now you can see why it took me four months!

Anyway, you must prepare for no sugary substances for a few days before you can begin your journey to become a sugar master! This means nothing with sugar, even added sugar. So you're stuck with fruit and veg, and it has to be raw, nothing can be added to them, so that means nothing over your salad, no cream or anything added to your fruit. Nothing!! Hear me? NOTHING!

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.

If you are prepared for that stage, then please, continue on to the next chapter.

Chapter 3

The Road of a Sugar Master

You have now begun your road to being a sugar master. How does it feel? Its nothing to sniff at, like I said you need to be prepared to make a few sacrifices. Oh, and let your parent's in on what your doing too. I forgot to do that the first time, and my Dad thought I was on a very weird diet, so he did what any parent would do, and took me to see a shrink. Once he found out what was wrong with me, he let me go. Of course I was in the asylum for a bit but I was only there for a visit.

Anyway, I am now a fully qualified Sugar Master! I've a degree and everything! Thanks to Kenny and Dizzi, who made it for me.

Where was I? Oh! The road to being a sugar master will be hard, like it says in Chapter 2. However, make sure your doctor is okay with your health and ever thing before you start, and no you cannot sue me if anything should happen to your health. Just because I'm writing this doesn't mean you have to do it! Plus, I will cry.

So, go to the doctor's and get your health checked, if you have the cold or anything like that, then you have better to get started on your road to being a sugar master! Everyone knows that when you are feeling poorly you want to feel sorry for yourself and then eat lots of sweets! It's a great way to get started! Plus if you can drink sugary drinks, all the better. Note sugary, as in not Diet stuff, or that Max stuff that Pepsi have out........... I regret having my name associated with that drink. ï

You're on the way to being a Sugar Master! Go You!

That's the end of this chapter.

Chapter 4

Should You Get Arrested

There are some people who get high on sugar, and wind up going to jail for disturbing the peace. I have been one of those victims! It's terrible! The police believe we are drunks! Or druggies! And then they do tests for both those things, and realize that we are high on sugar! And its not nice being in a cell with a man who keeps calling you Dory, even though you insist that's not your name, but have to stop insisting when he threatens to make you smile on the other side of your face. Though I'm not sure I got that....................

In any case, please make sure that when you get high, you are locked in your own house, or have friends over who know what you are doing and can keep an eye on you.

Chapter 5

You're Near

Yay! You're almost a Sugar Master! Just remember all of my simple rules! You're so close to being just like me! How great is that?!

Just remember everything that I have written, and get a friend to join you! Good things come in pairs! And nothing is better than having a friend being high with you.

Please note that the next morning you will remember everything that you have done the night before.

Now go out there and show the world what your made of!!!

Max takes no responsibilities for any of the following:

Bad health, being sued, family problems, friend problems, school problems, car troubles, road side problems, chips problems.

Thank you for buying the book! Have a nice day!


End file.
